haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
The Volleyball Idiots (Episode)
たち|Barē Baka-tachi}} is the ninth episode of Haikyū!! Karasuno High School vs. Shiratorizawa Academy High School, based on the manga Haikyū!! by Haruichi Furudate. The episode premiered on December 2nd, 2016. The opening theme of this episode is Hikari Are by BURNOUT SYNDROMES and the ending theme is Mashi Mashi by NICO Touches the Walls. Overview Tsukishima is finally back in the game, having injured his right pinkie finger, though that did not stop him. With both teams having run out of time outs, the next time they step out of the court, one of them is going to be a team of victors while the other will have to taste bitter defeat. The episode ends as Hinata approaches to attack with a minus 2 tempo back attack. Plot The episode begins with Yachi nervously waiting outside the medical office. Inside the room, Tsukishima's hand is being bandaged while Kiyoko and Akiteru wait silently. As he waits, Tsukishima's mind flashes back to the summer training camp. He remembers the training and advise he received from Kuroo on how best to block against spikers, the time they witnessed Lev stop Hinata's quick attack and the spiking practices with Bokuto. Kiyoko notices that Tsukishima is rather calm and quiet, knowing that he is concentrating on what he will do when he returns to the game. Tsukishima and Kiyoko are then shown returning to the game. Before Ukai can even ask how he is, Tsukishima right away says that the bleeding has stopped and the dislocated area has been immobilized. Because it was his pinky finger, his play will be effected very little. Kiyoko confirms what Tsukishima has explained and Ukai is amazed that the day has come that Tsukishima would want to be part of the game so badly. Tsukishima then waits on the bench with Hinata for the chance to be subbed back into the game. Hinata says that he has managed to buy him some time but admits that Tadashi gained more. With the Shiratorizawa fans cheering for the winning point, Yunohama is subbed in for Kawanishi. Daichi believes Yunohama will be serving a jump float and advises the back row to move forward, thinking to himself that if they can stop Yunohama at one then Asahi will be next to serve. As predicted, Yunohama delivers a jump float. As Daichi receives, Reon realizes that Karasuno's defense would be much weaker without the captain. Tanaka jumps to attack but Tendō sees Kageyama's attempt for a setter dump. Despite Tendō's correct guess, Kageyama successfully pulls it off and scores. With the score at a deuce, Kageyama realizes Tendō read what he was going to do and believes that attempting another setter dump may not work. At this point, Tsukishima is subbed in and Narita comes out. Narita is visibly relieved to be out and receives compliments from Ukai for being able to play so well against Shiratorizawa. As Tsukishima takes his place on the court, Ushijima shows signs of remorse for the injury to Tsukishima's hand. Though he is greatly welcomed back, Tsukishima right away tells the team of a plan he has devised involving the three person block. Tsukishima and Kageyama take their places near the net, both agreeing that they will not hold back at all, and Shirabu watches them with caution before Ushijima reminds him of the promise they made of Shirabu using Ushijima in any situation. The game proceeds and Asahi serves. Reon receives and though Tendō looks to be getting the set, Shirabu tosses to Ushijima. Tsukishima positions himself next to Tanaka and they jump to block with Tsukishima getting a one touch on his injured hand. As he and Ushijimara stare at each other through the net, Tsukishima finds himself somewhat surprised that he would be wanting to fight until the end like Hinata. Iwaizumi is taken back that Tsukishima was able to get the one touch on Ushijima's spike while Oikawa is surprised by Tsukishima's sudden enthusiasm. When Shiratorizawa gets the ball back, Shirabu does not hesitate to send it to Ushijima. Tsukishima sees the time difference and instructs Tanaka for them to leave the path open for Ushijima to spike directly to Nishinoya. They succeed and Nishinoya receives. Tanaka is impressed that Tsukishima is able to plan and direct so quickly in the middle of the game. When Asahi's spike gets a one touch, Goshiki is able to save the ball from heading out and Yamagata sends the last hit to Ushijima. Due to this being the third spike in a row, Ushijima is starting to feel the pressure in his legs from jumping so much. He jumps to spike but the ball hits the top of the net. As they feel their legs getting worn out, Daichi, Asahi and Tanaka prepare to attack and everyone is surprised when Tsukishima runs to the right end of the court looking to do a side hit. Tendō sees this is a bluff and hurries to Karasuno's left as Kageyama sets to Tanaka. Tanaka spikes and the ball bounces off Tendō's arm, causing a break in the score and bringing Karasuno to match point. As Karasuno celebrates this accomplishment, Washijo calls for a time-out. Oikawa and Iwaizumi are not surprised by this, believing that Shiratorizawa may be nervous about how versatile Karasuno is. With Tsukishima having acted as a decoy, Oikawa thinks that Shiratorizawa will not abandon their style of strengthening individual strengths; saying this is old and dependable Shiratorizawa versus new and reckless Karasuno. Takinoue and Shimada observe the teams and see how Ushijima may be close to reaching his limit from how much he has been used to attack but the same would apply to Karasuno's offence, especially Daichi, Asahi and Tanaka as they have been playing the whole game. As the team rests, Ukai figures that Ushijima alone has scored about forty points throughout the game despite being heavily marked and several tosses being more difficult to hit. Shirabu approaches Ushijima and questions if when he was to be given tosses, he meant to be tossed hits while he was still of use. His question stuns his teammates and he is promptly scolded by Semi. To their surprise, Ushijima says that Shirabu is correct. Daichi speaks to the team of how their size and attacks are smaller and weaker in comparison to Shiratorizawa but this is the reason there are six on the court. He is sure that their victory will not be the result of a miracle. As the teams head back onto the court, Ukai and Washijo watch them as they each come to the realization that, with both sides having used all their time-outs, the next time the players will come off the court will be when the game ends and one team is victorious. With words of encouragement from his team and the Karasuno supporters, Asahi delivers a powerful serve and is thought to have landed a service ace until it is ultimately called to have landed out. Asahi apologizes to the team for his missed serve, realizing that his footing was slightly off and was the reason the serve landed out. Now Ushijima is up to serve. Like Asahi had, Ushijima does a powerful serve that just misses landing in. Washijo is upset at this, saying that a punishment of one hundred serves will be done after the game. Tsukishima goes to serve and Hinata goes in for Nishinoya. Despite the pain in his hand, Tsukishima serves and Reon receives to keep Ushijima from going after the ball. Hinata repeatedly tells himself not to jump right away and only does when he sees Ushijima is sent the ball. When he and Tanaka go to block, Hinata is stunned when it looks like Ushijima is just floating in mid-air. Ushijima is able to spike past them and gain a point. Ukai sees that Ushijima was able to get by easily due to Hinata and Tanaka jumping into the block a bit early, no doubt given how tired and panicked they must be. Reon serves next. Asahi receives and despite the ball being short, Kageyama sends it to Hinata in time to get a spike in and score. Coach Saitō admires how small Hinata is while still being such a great force. He says that Hinata gives off a vibe similar to the Small Giant only for Washijo to claim that 'bigger will always be stronger'. Kageyama goes to serve next and serves with such force that, when Reon receives, the ball is sent back to Karasuno without giving Shirabu a chance to set. As Nishinoya receives, Washijo watches Hinata as he jumps to spike and be blocked by Tendō; seeing himself in the middle blocker. With Tendō having successfully blocked and scored, Iwaizumi sees how quiet Hinata has become. Oikawa believes that Hinata is thinking of a plan. With his attack having been stopped in the final set and with the score now at deuce, Oikawa realizes that Hinata is not wasting time by being regretful and is instead concentrating on what to do next. In the next rally, Tanaka scores a point and brings Karasuno to match point once more. When Reon receives Tanaka's spike in the next play, Shirabu sends to Goshiki. Hinata gives chase but his left leg suddenly gives out and he is unable to assist Daichi in the block, thus allowing Goshiki to score. Hinata repeatedly hits his leg in frustration as Tanaka begs him to forgive it. Ushijima has now moved to the front row and Shirabu serves next. The ball hits the top of the net and begins to fall to the front. Daichi sees the ball falling right before him but is unable to move his legs. He struggles to get himself to move, fearful the ball will land until Nishinoya dives forward and receives. The ball goes directly to the net. Hinata jumps to block Goshiki who successfully does a direct spike. But from his position from saving the last ball, Nishinoya is able to receive once more to everyone's surprise. Nishinoya's amazing save allows Kageyama to set to Asahi who then deflects the ball off Ushijima's arm and out of bounds. Daichi thanks Nishinoya for his save and the libero assures them that as long as he is around, Karasuno will be safe. Despite that, he admits that there are some things even he cannot manage and asks the team that even if their legs were split open, he is putting his faith in them for the mid-air battles. Now at match point once more, Hinata goes to the back to serve and Tsukishima goes in for Nishinoya. Although all of their options to switch players have been used, Ukai feels confident in the players on the court; calling the rotation a one hundred percent super-attack rotation. With Daichi in the front, Nishinoya out and the blocks being heavily depended on, Ukai silently urges the team to take any chance to attack that they can manage. Hinata starts the rally with his serve. Yamagata receives and Hinata gets into position only for Kageyama to suddenly switch places with him. Tsukishima carefully watches the Shiratorizawa players while Shirabu realizes that a time difference attack with not work on the Karasuno middle blocker and decides to get through to the center with an attack using speed. Kawanishi goes to spike as Shirabu muses of the fact that having an ace like Ushijima is enough of a decoy to get in an attack from another player. As Tsukishima jumps to blocks, he remembers a moment that took place during the summer training camp when he and Lev were leaving from free practice one night. Lev mentions how Kuroo became upset with him for not using read blocking and believes it's a better feeling at being able to stop an opponent either by luck or intuition. Though Tsukishima agrees with him to an extent, he dislikes the ball getting through even more; saying that even with a slightly delayed reaction, there's still the chance of the ball not getting through at all. As Lev comments how this belief fits Tsukishima's style, Kuroo appears behind them and mocks Lev for just wanting to look cool when he shuts out an opponents attacks. He further teases Lev by saying that he's a 'kid' who just does not understand, angering Lev who points out their two year age difference. Kuroo goes on to say that read blocking is not only about restraint and persistance. It's also the block where you get the last laugh. Out of the flashback, Tsukishima gets a one touch on Kawanishi's spike. Yachi notices how Tsukishima seems to be moving even faster than he was at the beginning of the first half and Ikkei explains that read blocking isn't always used to stop a quick but just to touch it. Ikkei had noticed that Tsukishima has gotten one-touches many times by read blocking and has now become used to Shiratorizawa's quicks enough to where he can get a one-touch nearly every time. As Tanaka sends the receive to Kageyama, the team acknowledges that their only option is to attack. Hinata right away goes for a minus tempo back attack with encouragement from Tsukishima. The episode ends as Hinata spikes. Debut Characters Locations Appearances Characters *Karasuno High **Shōyō Hinata **Tobio Kageyama **Kei Tsukishima **Tadashi Yamaguchi **Daichi Sawamura **Kōshi Sugawara **Asahi Azumane **Yū Nishinoya **Ryūnosuke Tanaka **Chikara Ennoshita **Hisashi Kinoshita **Kazuhito Narita **Ittetsu Takeda **Keishin Ukai **Kiyoko Shimizu **Hitoka Yachi *Shiratorizawa Academy **Wakatoshi Ushijima **Eita Semi **Reon Ōhira **Satori Tendō **Tsutomu Goshiki **Kenjirō Shirabu **Taichi Kawanishi **Hayato Yamagata **Tanji Washijō **Akira Saitou **Yunohama *Tetsurō Kuroo (flashback) *Lev Haiba (flashback) *Kōtarō Bokuto (flashback) *Keiji Akaashi (flashback) *Yūtarō Kindaichi (flashback) *Akiteru Tsukishima *Saeko Tanaka *Makoto Shimada *Yūsuke Takinoue *Tōru Oikawa *Hajime Iwaizumi *Ikkei Ukai Locations Episode Notes Character Revelations Trivia * Hisao Egawa replaces Kazunari Tanaka as the voice of Keishin Ukai. Difference between Anime and Manga *The anime added extra scenes of the summer training camp in Tsukishima's flashback. *Oikawa and Iwaizumi appear for the first time in the manga after Tsukishima's subbed back into the game. They appear during the fourth set (fifth episode) in the anime. *In the manga, Shimada explains the risks and rewards of jump serves to one of the Karasuno fans. In the anime, he tells this to Saeko and Yachi. *When Hinata is unable to jump because of his leg, the anime shows him hitting his left leg while he hits his right leg in the manga. Navigation Category:Anime Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Spring High Preliminary Arc Category:Article stubs